Currently transportation vehicles are typically designed to operate anywhere on the globe. To be practical the vehicle designer must make performance design tradeoffs based on the broad compromise this demands.
As a result, vehicles are not optimized to perform in any particular geographic region. While the manufacturer achieves the economy of scale benefit through this compromise, it penalizes the individual consumer. For example, in an automobile the engine control is calibrated to perform over broad environmental conditions. This includes operation ranging in temperature from arctic to desert conditions, in altitude from sea level to mountain top conditions and in relative humidity from desert to rain forest conditions. Therefore, a consumer who operates his vehicle predominantly in one local does not achieve benefit from an engine calibration that is optimized to his environment.
In another example, in order to comply with local law with regard to vehicle operating lights procedure, an operator must seek out the requirements of each jurisdiction as he travels. As well an operator has no automated notifying means if he is operating his vehicle outside of the constructs of local law. For instance in one region the local lay may require for safety reasons that the vehicle operating lights are activated 1 hour before sunset and left on 1 hour after sunrise. Other regions will have other requirements. It is impractical to conform to these local law requirements without the aid of an automated system.